gwufandomcom-20200213-history
Campuses
Foggy Bottom Most of the university's undergraduate and graduate studies are conducted on its 43-acre, downtown Foggy Bottom campus, which is situated just a few blocks from the White House and the National Mall. Barring a few outlying buildings, the boundaries of campus are delineated by Pennsylvania Avenue, 19th Street, E Street, and Virginia Avenue. The University owns much of the property in Foggy Bottom and leases it to various tenants, including the World Bank and the International Monetary Fund. Neighbors of this campus include the White House, State Department, Kennedy Center, Watergate, Organization of American States, Institute of Peace, and the embassies of Saudi Arabia, Mexico, Spain, Uruguay, and Bosnia and Herzegovina. The Foggy Bottom campus is integrated into Washington, D.C. and because of this it has less of a traditional campus atmosphere than those of other universities. The university has a significant presence in the area. Signs indicating the relative location of various university buildings can be found on almost every street corner. The student union (known as the Marvin Center), several residence halls, the Media and Public Affairs building, and other major academic buildings are located within a three-block radius of the University Yard (the original quadrangle on campus). The nearby area surrounding GW's main library, Gelman Library, forms the hub of the campus. The seven-story library building, which contains over two million volumes, is constructed in the Brutalist architectural style of the 1970s. It features a concrete façade punctuated by windows that are divided by projecting vertical slabs. For most of the year, parts of the library are open 24 hours day, seven days per week for use by students, faculty and staff. The library's upper level is home to the National Security Archive, a research institution that publishes declassified U.S. government files concerning selected topics of American foreign policy. For example, in June of 2007, the organization made the Central Intelligence Agency's so-called "family jewels," which detail twenty-five years of misdeeds, available to the public. Adjacent to the library is Lisner Auditorium and a large open area known as Kogan Plaza. Close to the plaza and located near Monroe Hall and Hall of Government is the Monroe Court, a landscaped area with a large fountain. The Foggy Bottom Metro Station is located at the intersection of 23rd and I Streets NW, due south of Washington Circle. The University hospital, where many politicians in the city often seek medical treatment, is located next to the Metro station entrance. In late 2007, construction on a large commercial development (known currently as "Square 54") is expected to begin on the currently-vacant lot previously occupied by the old GW Hospital. It is the second-largest undeveloped lot in the District of Columbia. Mount Vernon In 1999, the university acquired the 23-acre Mount Vernon College for Women campus and renamed it "The George Washington University at Mount Vernon College". Nicknamed "The Vern", students at this campus are the neighbors of the German Embassy in Washington, D.C. in the Foxhall District. The campus is served by a 24-hour shuttle service known as the "Vern Express." Despite the fact that its dorms are fully co-educational, the campus' legacy as a former women's college has been retained with the Elizabeth Somers Women's Leadership Program, a residential-academic program for first-year female undergraduate students. The Mount Vernon campus also hosts the university's outdoor varsity sports. Virginia Campus and other centers GW Virginia Campus –Science & Technology Campus' ': The Virginia Science and Technology Campus is located in Ashburn, VA. The campus was established in 1991 and has become recognized as a robust center for innovative research, graduate education, and advanced partnerships. As the University's research and technology campus, it is creating centers of excellence in transportation safety and security, public health and homeland security, professional and executive education, and information technology and telecommunications. Located at the University Center in Ashburn, the campus is strategically positioned in the Northern Virginia technology corridor near Dulles International Airport. Campus Growth: Since 2001, the Virginia Campus has grown from one building to threeand from 50 acres to 95 acres. Innovative Programs: The GW Virginia Campus offers innovative executive programs for experienced professionals seeking advanced degrees without career interruption. Graduate education is provided in key focus areas of education and business leadership, information technology and telecommunications, engineering and transportation safety, and in the health sciences. Library: The Virginia Campus Libraryprimarily serves the GW community, including current students, faculty, staff and alumni. The Virginia Campus Library is located in room 179 in Building 2 at 44983 Knoll Square, Ashburn, VA 20147. To enter the Library, patrons must present a current valid GWorld Card. The George Washington University also operates several satellite education centers including the Alexandria Graduate Education Center in Alexandria, the Graduate Education Center in Arlington, and the Hampton Roads Center in Newport News. Category:About GW Notes External Links